1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method, system, and computer program product for processing a set of pending operations for a switchover from a first storage resource to a second storage resource.
2. Background
In certain storage system environments, a storage controller (or a storage controller complex) may comprise a plurality of storage servers that are coupled to each other. The storage controller allows host computing systems to perform input/output (I/O) operations with storage devices controlled by the storage controller, where the host computing systems may be referred to as hosts.
Tiered storage is the assignment of different categories of data to different types of storage devices to reduce total storage cost. Tiers may be determined by performance and cost of the storage devices, and data may be ranked based on how often the data is accessed. Certain tiered storage policies may place the most frequently accessed data on the highest performing storage device, and rarely accessed data may be placed on low-performance, cheaper storage devices.
In certain situations, data may be moved from one storage tier which is performing operations relatively slowly, to another storage tier that is able to perform operations relatively faster.